Tale of Corvo
by Varbos
Summary: The adventures of Corvo Attono presented in poetic format. Low choas Dunwall.


The City of Dunwall

Once nearly arrived at its fall

A plague borne on a swarm of rats

Hungry enough to eat both the men and the cats

A plot to control poverty

Was a Spymaster's greatest folly

He then wished for more power

That is when things turned truly sour

His plot went in motion

The same day a bodyguard returned from across the ocean

Corvo Attono was his name

For the death of his empress he would take the blame

His charge was dead and her daughter taken

In a cell Corvo would awaken

A key was in a meal from a friend

So his sentence came to an end

Under a drawbridge and through a sewer he did go

Where a boatman was waiting for him to show

Samuel was his name

And he took Corvo to the pub from which he came

There he met his rescuers, but only two of three

Trevor Pendleton, youngest of a noble family

And Admiral Havelock to

Whom fighting is nothing new

There was also Piero Joplin

Who was a master craftsmen

He crafted Corvo's mechanical mask

for making deadly weapons he was up to the task

That night Corvo had a dream

Where a rare sight was seen

To him the Outsider appeared

In mortal events he rarely interfered

Corvo was given his mark

The number who are granted its great power are stark

He grants it to those who catch his interest

With this power only eight in that generation did he intrust

After they spoke

Corvo awoke

Even with these powers it was no walk in the park

On to his quest it was time for him to embark

The third conspirator needed freed

And a treasonous zelote needed to bleed

So Corvo set out

But as he left a maid had something to tell him about

Her uncle was the Captain of the Guard

His power their foes could not disregard

But a traitor he was not

So his death the spymaster sought

A poisoned glass of tyvian red

Was to bring Geoff Curnow to his deathbed

'Save my uncle' Callista asked

As Corvo donned his assassin's mask

Then Corvo went to the Abbey of the Everyman

Where stay the overseers who hunt down witchcraft wherever they can

Overseer Martin, the third conspirator he freed

then went to do the deed

As he went he learned of the Heretic's Brand

Those who bare it from the abbey are banned

Like a ghost Corvo snuck to the meeting room

Where he spilt the glass that would have brought Curnow to his doom

The pair came in as he hid, though the room was not dark

Curnow walked with High Overseer Campbell, Corvo's mark

The pair then fell snoozing

Campbell's black book was taken for pursuing

To an interrogation chamber the overseer was dragged

With his own brand he was tagged

Later safely in a dumpster Curnow would awake

probably with a bit of an ache

Campbell had helped hide the empress's daughter

After her mother's slaughter

So off Corvo went to the Golden Cat

Where Pendleton's older brothers sat

The former spymaster, newly a regent , they now aided

To relent they could not be persuaded

So their votes in parliament must be taken

Or else the tyrant could not be shaken

Corvo met a man named Slackjaw

Who was honorable, despite working outside the law

A combination to a safe is what he asked

In return mute and mining in their own quarry the Pendleton's would find themselves tasked

Corvo got into the Cat

He took the code and rescued Lady Emily without combat

Though he made some guards fall asleep at their post

He got in and out like a ghost

Slackjaw went through with his word

After the combination he heard

The twins were sentenced to a life of labor

Which must have been quite the change of flavor

The girl was saved and the twins banished

The spymaster's majority in parliament vanished

But he was still receiving funding for his men

To find out from whom Corvo set out again

There was one man who may know

He helps the regent though

The spymaster's mistress he painted

It was hoped that they may have been acquainted

To the house of Anton Sokolov he went

The Royal Physician and painter he relocated without consent

Alas who exactly she was he did not see

but he could narrow it to one of three

He said it was a Lady Boyle

Soon they would be hosting a masked ball quite royal

Identical but in diferent color was their dress

Who's who their guests must guess

Sneakily his target Corvo found

To a man who loved her she was given safe and sound

He never learned where she was sent

But back to the pub Corvo went

Corvo then went to the place where it all did start

To strike at the tyranny's heart

He returned to Dunwall Tower

Where the spymaster did cower

In the regent's safe was found a recording of his plot

Corvo sounded this across the city's speakers to get the tyrant caught

He was done here

Back to the pub he went in good cheer

He could return to his old life

Without further strife

Or could he

Nay, poisoned at the party he would be

But only half the dose he got

And put afloat into the the flooded district, which with peril was fraught

Where the sick and dying were thrown

And a group of assassins had grown

Led by Daud, the Knife of Dunwall

For a bag of coin he could make anybody fall

The Outsider's power he applied

It was by his hand the empress died

Through his home Corvo snuck

By Corvo's hand he was not struck

Daud was broken

As Corvo would have discovered if they had spoken

For once he felt remorse

The death of the empress was its source

He new Corvo had passed through

He later realised he'd been shown mercy undue

The key to his tunnel was gone

Vengeance Corvo had forgone

Corvo returned to the old pub where the conspiracy stayed

He was not the only one who had been betrayed

The three leader of the resistance

No longer needed their old allies' assistance

If what they did became known

From their high power they would be thrown

Every servant and maid

who didn't run was put to the blade

Only Callista, the guard captain's niece was spared

On a debt to her uncle she was locked in the tower her and Emily shared

Piero and Sokolov waited to be found in the workshop where they hid

And find them Corvo did

To one of Sokolov's old weapons they built an upgrade

With Corvo's help the final touches were made

Unconscious it rendered their foes

They found out with the traitors the empress's daughter goes

To the site of the spymaster's last project

A lighthouse, though a fortress in effect

With a flare signal for Samuel they sent

And to Kingsparrow Island they went

Corvo went to the top of the tower

And for the girl he did scour

He found the daughter of the empress and perhaps himself too

Though to make it more than a rumor the evidence is too few

She was finally placed on the throne

But of course she didn't rule on her own

By Corvo she was taught and guided

As a result in her wisdom resided

Soon they halted the plague's spread

And into a golden age Dunwall was lead

There our story ends

An empress dies, the shattered city her bodyguard mends

So Dunwall still stands today

I wonder how long it will stay that way


End file.
